Fiery Hair, Fiery Soul
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: A collection of different unrelated drabbles/one-shots about everyone's favorite redheaded Dragonologist, Charlie Weasley. Some family moments, multi ships, some adventures on the Romanian dragon reserve. Latest: CharlieHermione
1. Thunder

WC: 112

Fanfiction Writing Month: November

Summary: Charlie is afraid of the storm outside and Bill calms him down.

Rating: K

* * *

Charlie Weasley's blue eyes sprang open at the sound of thunder. He shouldn't be so scared of it but he was. He's supposed to be a future brave Gryffindor like his older brother Bill.

"Charlie?" Bill asked looking over at his brother.

"Yes?"

The oldest Weasley asked. "You're scared of the thunder aren't you?"

"Yes. I know I shouldn't be."

Bill said. "It's okay to be scared, Charlie. You don't have to be brave all the time."

"But you are."

"Not always."

That made Charlie feel better.

"You want sleep in my bed with me?"

Charlie said. "I'll be fine now."

Bill nodded and fell back asleep and Charlie did too eventually.


	2. Thank You, Ginny

WC: 124

Title: Thank You, Ginny

Fanfiction Writing Month: November

Pairing the Character- Week 24 - Neville Longbottom

Pairing: Neville/Charlie

Minor Pairing

* * *

Charlie Weasley fancied Neville Longbottom. There was no question about it but the only problem was he was practically a celebrity from helping defeat Voldemort. He had so many people throwing themselves at him. Charlie thought he no chance.

"Charlie?"

He turned to see the much younger boy staring at him. Did he forget to mention that Neville is almost a decade younger than him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" Charlie said

The younger boy said. "I know you fancy me."

"Who said I did?" Charlie said trying to hide a blush.

Neville smirked. "Ginny."

Charlie didn't know if he should be mad at his sister or not. Suddenly, the younger boy leaned in and kissed him.

Definitely thank his sister, definitely.


	3. Midnight Realizations

Assignment #10, fifth term, Charms class, the Cartwalling Charm

Title: Midnight Relizations

Word Count: 559

Due Date: 11/11/16

Other:

Unusual Ship

Minor Pairing

* * *

Charlie Weasley woke up in his dorm. It was time like these that he was glad that there was only one other boy in his dorm and he was a heavy sleeper. Charlie got out of bed and quietly snuck out of the dorm. He snuck down to the deserted Gryffindor common room. The only light was the light of the full moon outside the window. Charlie would stop and look but he was on a mission. He was also glad that his older brother Bill was Head Boy meaning he had his own room on the other side of the castle. He tiptoed through the common room even though you didn't need to. He crawled out of the common room onto the seventh floor. The corridor was deserted which wasn't surprising since it was after curfew. He walked down the empty corridors. There was something about the corridors at night.

"Weasley!" A voice shouted.

He suddenly froze in his spot. There was a familiar laugh and Charlie turned around to see his best friend Dora Tonks with her trademark bubblegum pink pixie cut.

"Bloody hell! Nymphadora you scared me." He exclaimed.

"Charles, don't call me that!"

The redhead smirked. "As long as you don't call me, Charles."

"Deal."

"What are you doing here?"

Dora said. "I'm surprised you didn't invite me."

"I learned my lesson."

Dora said. "Actually, it's kind of surprising that you snuck out."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't expect a prefect to break rules."

Charlie smirked. "Prefects can break rules too."

"Obviously."

The two of them walked the deserted halls of Hogwarts for a while.

"Ya know, I'm glad no one else joined me besides you."

Before Dora could respond Charlie heard the meow of a certain annoying cat. Charlie carefully pushed Dora into a broom closet.

"Watch it."

He slapped his big hand over her mouth.

"What's going on?"

"Filch is coming."

Dora nodded. The two best friends stayed in the broom closet.

Charlie doesn't know what it was but he couldn't stop looking at Dora in the dim light of the broom closet. She looked absolutely beautiful with her trademark bubblegum pink hair.

"What are you looking at?"

Charlie's ears turned pink in a Weasley blush as Dora's blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

The next thing the redhead knew he was cupping his best friend's face in his calloused hands and leaning into kiss those red lips. He'll blame it on the adrenaline tomorrow unless she liked it.

She surprisingly returned the kiss just as passionately. He didn't expect that one bit as he tangled his hands in her bubblegum pink hair. The two friends were too busy snogging to hear the door open.

"Well, well."

Charlie pulled away from Dora to see his smirking older brother.

"I'll take a few points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and won't write mum that I caught you snogging Dora," Bill said.

"Deal."

Bill closed the door and left his brother with his possible new girlfriend. Charlie and Dora followed him out a few minutes later. Charlie walked Dora back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Good night, Charlie." She smiled at him.

"Night, Dora."

She crawled back into the Hufflepuff common room. Charlie walked back to Gryffindor tower, recited the password and walked in. He walked up to his dorm and crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Pumpkin Patch Adventures

Title: Pumpkin Patch Adventures

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Hermione/Charlie

Warnings:

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 119

Summary: Hermione has a pumpkin patch adventure

Notes:

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character -Week 26- Hermione Granger

* * *

It was Halloween. Charlie and Hermione were in muggle London.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, love?"

Hermione said. "There's a pumpkin patch over there."

"You want to go check it out?"

The brunette nodded and walked over into the pumpkin patch. Charlie followed her in.

Halloween has never been a favorite of his. He preferred Christmas maybe just because of his mum's food. He licked his lips at the thought.

"Charlie?"

He looked up at his girlfriend who was trying to carry a huge pumpkin. He rushed over and effortlessly took them out of her arms.

"It pays off to have a super strong boyfriend." she smiled.

Hermione paid for the pumpkin and they left the pumpkin patch?


	5. House of the Badger

Title: House of the Badger

Summary: Charlie is sorted into the house he least expects but finds a friend in a certain metamorphagus.

Rating: K+

WC: 604

Notes:

AU! Sortings

Hufflepuff! Charlie

Ravenclaw! Bill

Charms assignment #1 -Levitation Charm

* * *

Charlie Weasley sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his older brother Bill. He was on his way to his first year. He was incredibly nervous he felt like the world was on his shoulders from his parent's expectations since both his parents were Gryffindors. Bill was surprisingly sorted into Ravenclaw two years ago. His brave older brother was sorted into the stereotypical 'smart house'. He wanted to make his parents proud and be a Gryffindor. The two brothers chatted about their favorite sport Quidditch.

"You nervous about your sorting?" Bill asked as he took a bite of his sandwich that his mother had made him.

"Yes, terrified."

Bill smiled. "I was incredibly nervous too. I was nervous of letting mum and dad down."

Charlie nodded. He remembers that Molly was disappointed that her eldest wasn't sorted into Gryffindor though his father took the news in stride.

"The hat takes your choice into consideration."

"So, you wanted to be a Ravenclaw?"

Bill said. "Actually, yes. If you think about it dad fits better in Ravenclaw and mum is a Hufflepuff."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Dad is quite smart. He fixed that Ford Anglia. Mum is a hard worker and loyal. She raised the seven of us and she's loyal."

Charlie could see his brother's logic about their parents.

"Percy will probably be in Ravenclaw with me, the twins are Slytherins through and through. Ron and Ginny are too early to tell."

Charlie nodded.

They reached Hogsmeade at six pm, the two brothers parted ways. Charlie nervously searched for a boat and found one with a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

Charlie walked onto the boat and sat down.

"I'm Dora Tonks." She introduced herself popping the piece of 'Droobles Best Chewing Gum' loudly in her mouth.

"Charlie Weasley."

She nodded. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor."

Dora said. "My dad was a Hufflepuff, I want to be a Hufflepuff."

Charlie nodded. She was a bit energetic for his taste but she's nice. They rode the boats towards Hogwarts. Once at the shore, the boat docked and they were led to the huge castle. Charlie was amazed. They were led into the castle by a stern looking witch.

This is one of those times Charlie hated having a last name at the end of the alphabet. He nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited.

"Tonks, Nymphadora!"

The girl walked up to the hat. She was sorted into Hufflepuff like she wanted.

"Weasley, Charles."

Charlie groaned at the sound of his given name as he walked up to the hat. He sat down on the stool.

"Hmm, you don't have the smarts to be in Ravenclaw with your brother. You don't fit Slytherin. So, it's either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for you."

"I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff, actually." Charlie admitted.

"It better be Hufflepuff!"

Charlie got up and walked towards the Hufflepuff table. He couldn't help but notice McGonagall's obvious disappointment though. He sat down next to his new housemates. After dinner, Charlie was led to the Hufflepuff common room by the prefect.

"So, we're in the same house." The familiar voice Dora.

"Yes we are."

About a week later, Charlie was at the Hufflepuff table when he got a letter. He nervously opened it.

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _We're proud that you were sorted into Hufflepuff. I know we put a lot of pressure on you to be a Gryffindor._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

The weight of the world was lifted off Charlie's shoulders as he finished the letter.


	6. All Dragons

Title: All Dragons

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Charlie/Draco

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 128

Summary:

Notes:

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character -Week 26- Draco Malfoy

* * *

Charlie had always loved dragons since he was younger. He didn't know that extended to a certain blonde haired former Slytherin. Somehow they had a few chats after the Battle of Hogwarts. They actually got along. Charlie invited the blond to Romania.

"Weas- I mean Charlie." he greeted.

The redhead said. "Hi Draco, welcome to Romania."

"Can you show me the dragons?"

"You know you're named after a dragon."

The blonde smirked. "Of course, I do."

As they were walking their hands linked. A blush as red as Charlie's hair formed on Draco's pale face and Charlie smiled.

"I never thought I would feel this way about a Weasley." Draco muttered.

"I'm not scared of your mother."

"But I am."

Charlie just gave the worried blonde a kiss.


	7. The Other Weasley

Title: The Other Weasley

Summary: Charlie falls for the resident brain of the trio.

Rating: T

WC: 204

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 15 -Hermione Granger

* * *

Hermione Granger was livid. Ron Weasley had ruined her first date with Viktor Krum. She sat on the stairs outside the Great Hall.

"Granger?"

She looked up to see the second oldest Weasley brother, Charlie.

"Did my brother upset you?"

Hermione nodded.

To be honest, he understood how Ron would be jealous. But that's weird to say when the girl in question is only fifteen.

-/-/

It was now two and half years later, it was Bill's wedding. Charlie was the best man. He saw Hermione in a red dress that almost matched the Weasley red hair but it was a lot brighter.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance, Charlie?" Fred asked.

He took his little brother's advice and walked over to the brunette.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You know I've fancied you for almost a year now." Hermione smiled.

"Does Ron know?"

"Yes. He's fine with it. He fancies Katie Bell."

Charlie nodded. "I fancy you too but I thought I was too old for you."

"We're only six years apart, one less than Bill and Fleur."

"I suppose you're right."


	8. Time For a Show

Title: Time for a Show

Summary: Dora introduces Charlie to movies.

Rating: T+

WC: 526

Notes:

Task: Performance Arts

Write about a halfblood/muggleborn introducing a pureblood to something in the muggle world

* * *

Charlie Weasley had been exposed many things growing up with a dad who was fascinated with muggles. The one thing he had never been shown was movies. That changed one summer's day when he was 14.

"Charlie?"

He turned to his best friend Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks.

"You've never been to the movies have you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I barely know what a movie is, Dora."

The younger girl nodded before calling her dad and mum.

"What is it, Dora?" Ted Tonks asked his beloved daughter.

"Do you think we can go to the cinema today?"

"That doesn't sound too bad, but we have to ask your mother." he replied before calling his wife over.

"Yes?" Andromeda Tonks asked.

"Can we go to the cinema today?" Dora asked her mum.

Andromeda thought for a moment. "That seems like a good idea."

"Yes!" Dora cheered her hair as her hair changed to her trademark bubblegum pink.

Ted smiled at his daughter. To be less inconspicuous the quartet decided to take Ted's car to the cinema. Ted was the only one knew how to drive out of them. Charlie had been in a magical car before but not a muggle car. So, it kind of startled him.

"Dora, try to keep your hair to a normal color." Andromeda instructed her daughter.

The younger girl sighed. "Okay, mum." her hair changing to match her dad's.

"I don't have money, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks." Charlie said looking in his pockets.

Ted smiled at his daughter's best friend. "Don't worry about it, Charlie."

The redhead sighed in relief as they reached the cashier.

"Four tickets please."

The ticket person handed them four tickets and they walked in.

"So, is this thing about?" Charlie asked looking at the ticket.

"I actually don't know."

Ted got in line.

"What are we waiting for?"

Ted explained. "We have to get popcorn and soda and maybe some malteasers."

Charlie glanced at Dora confused. Ted reached the head of the line and ordered. The group walked to the theatre and found their seats. Dora and Charlie sat closer to the front while Ted and Andromeda sat closer to the back.

"It seems like the Tonks' have a thing for purebloods." Ted smirked at Andromeda as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"You really think they will end up together."

Before Ted could respond the movie started. The two parents watched their daughter and her best friend. They wondered if the redhead would make a move. They were surprised when it was their daughter took the redhead's hand instead.

"See." Ted smirked again.

Andromeda rolled her eyes playfully at her husband.

The movie ended and their daughter was still holding the redhead's hand and it didn't look like he minded.

"Did you guys enjoy the movie?"

Dora nodded.

Charlie said. "It was interesting how the pictures move."

Ted chuckled. "That's kind of like what 'Dromeda said when I first took her to the movies."

"You two got cozy."

The two of them blushed as they walked to the car.

"Thanks for taking me to the movies. I really enjoyed it." Charlie smiled still blushing.

Dora smiled at him.


	9. Stick to Dragons

Title: Stick to Dragons

Summary: Charlie falls for Fleur yet doesn't make a move.

Rating: T+

WC: 112

Notes:

Pairing The Character Week 17- Fleur Delacour

* * *

When he first saw her she was ready to fight a dragon. Merlin, she's beautiful. Her long blonde hair was beautiful. He cringed when she was burned by her dragon. He silently cursed the dragon for burning that beautiful face.

He was happy when she turned down his brother's invitation to the Yule Ball but was disappointed when she was asked by a Ravenclaw.

The next time he saw her was at the last task. Though, she was flirting openly with his older brother. He should've made a move when he first saw her. He should just stick to dragons. They don't break his heart.


	10. The Tale of Two Seekers

Title: The Tale of Two Seekers

Summary: Charlie falls for Harry

Rating: T+

WC: 171

Notes:

Pairing The Character Week 19- Harry Potter

* * *

Charlie Weasley prides himself on a great seeker. He thought he was the best the Gryffindor team ever had until he saw Harry Potter in action. He gladly gave up the title.

It was now his brother's wedding. He was the best man. Over the years, he's secretly watched his little brother's best friend grow up. He seemed like a wonderful young man. He had just turned of age, he could finally tell him how he felt. He walked into the house just to his little sister snogging the brains out of him.

"Come up for some time, will ya!"

His little sister snapped. "Sod off, Charlie."

"Hey Charlie." the bespectacled object of his affection said.

Charlie blushed as Harry stepped away from Ginny.

"Can we continue that after the wedding?"

"I rather not,"

Ginny huffed and walked away.

"Thanks for interrupting."

"You're actually happy that I interrupted?"

Harry nodded. "I fancy a redhead but not Ginny or Ron."

"The twins?"

Harry smirked and just leaned into kiss the unexpecting redhead.


	11. Sleeping Fleur

Title: Sleeping Fleur

Summary: Prince Charlie saves Princess Fleur

Rating: T+

WC: 508

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) – Charms

Sleeping Beauty AU!

* * *

Prince Charles Of Devon was born the second son of six sons but at his christening. He was bestowed the gifts of handsomeness you the fairy Albus Dumbledore and but also the ability to understand dragons by the fairy Newt Scamander. The dragons ran rampant in his land.

He was also arranged to marry Princess Fleur from a nearby kingdom. She was a beautiful blond girl who was a few years younger than him but they only met once when they were younger.

One day he was in the forest with his horse when he heard some beautiful singing. He followed the sound to see a blonde girl singing and dancing around the forest. She was dancing with an owl and two rabbits.

He decided to step in. She didn't notice she was dancing with him until she stopped singing. It was suddenly awkward.

He just stared at her and left back to his castle. His mother Queen Molly really wanted grandkids from him. Although, she already had grandkids from her other six children. She wanted more.

Awhile later, he was sent on a quest to rescue said girl from her captor the evil fairy Voldemort. She heard she was under a sleeping curse that also caused all her kingdom to go to sleep as well. The only thing that would wake the sleeping princess up is a kiss from her one true love.

He rode his horse gallantly towards Voldemort's fortress which he found to be guarded by some thorns which he easily cut through with his sword. The next obstacle was a little harder but he overcame it. The last obstacle was his favorite by far. It was a dragon. He grinned and strode over to the massive beast.

"Hey there."

The dragon blinked up at him.

"Do you think I could get by to save the princess?" he asked.

The dragon breathed a puff of fire towards him.

"So, you're going to make me do it the hard way," he said brandishing his sword.

The dragon breathed more puffs of fire towards him as they fought. He didn't want to kill the dragon but had to. Charlie got mildly injured but he didn't care he just rushed up to the tower. He casually walked up to the bed and pressed his lips to the sleeping woman's. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," Charlie smiled at her.

"Hello, you just be my one true love."

"Yes, I'm Prince Charles of Devon. We met when we were small."

The girl nodded. "I don't remember."

"You were just a baby and I was around 2. Though, I saw you in the forest awhile ago. I was enthralled by your voice."

She blushed. "I remember that."

He smiled and helped her out of bed. The whole kingdom woke up too. Charlie asked her father the King for his blessing to marry his daughter even though he knew he was her one true love.

"You already saved her, Prince Charles."

The couple danced again. And they lived happily ever after.


	12. Different

Title: Different

Summary: Lavender is different now

Rating: T+

WC: 103

Notes:

Pairing the Character - Week 2- Lavender Brown

* * *

Lavender Brown sat in the Leaky Cauldron feeling sorry for herself. She didn't look like herself either since she had scars all the way down once flawless face.

"Mind if I sit here?"

She looked up to see a similar head of red hair to her ex-boyfriend Ron.

"Go ahead."

He sat down. "I'm Charlie Weasley."

"Lavender."

"Why are you sitting here alone?"

"Nobody wants to sit by me."

"Why not?"

"Don't you see the scars?"

"It doesn't matter, I think you're pretty."

He's different from his little brother and she's different now. It's good to be different. Charlie was roguish and charming.


	13. Admiration

Title: Admiration

Summary: Oliver admires Charlie

Rating: T+

WC: 106

Notes:

Pairing the Character - Week 4- Oliver Wood

* * *

Oliver Wood had always admired Charlie Weasley despite the three year age difference. He admired his seeking skills. He might even fancy him. Scratch that he does fancy him.

"Charlie?" He asked.

The older redhead turned to him. Oliver never realized how much Percy and Charlie looked alike. Though, Charlie was stocky instead of lanky and had muscles.

"Did you need something?"

"No, I just can't believe you're leaving Hogwarts."

Charlie nodded. "I hope they make you captain next year. You deserve it."

"You think so?"

Charlie nodded. That warmed Oliver's heart. That was much better than a kiss. He had Charlie's approval for being captain.


	14. Infatuation

Title: Infatuation

Summary:

Rating: T+

WC: 105

Notes:

Pairing the Character - Week 10- Severus Snape

* * *

Charlie Weasley sat across from his former Potions professor Snape. He couldn't believe he was in the Order. As mean as Snape was to the Gryffindors, Charlie developed an infatuation with the greasy haired Slytherin in his seventh year much to his friend's disgust. The infatuation was back in full force now that he saw him again. He tried to do well in potions but her couldn't.

"Snape?" Charlie asked.

The greasy haired man turned towards the redhead. "Yes?"

"Um." Charlie started.

"Spit it out."

"Nothing."

Snape just walked away and Charlie watched him. When Snape was killed, Charlie was finally free of the infatuation.


	15. Charlie's First Baby

Title: Charlie's First Baby

Summary: Charlie hatches an owl egg.

Rating: T+

WC: 320

Notes:

Sex Ed- Task 1 - Write about something that comes from an egg

* * *

Charlie always had a fondness for animals especially dragons but this is not about that. This is an incident many years before he started working with dragons.

It was an unnaturally warm spring day, Charlie Weasley was outside his house. He ran to the nearest tree and began climbing it. It was his favorite tree. It was a big pine tree with multiple branches with his seeker build he easily climbed the tree. He sat on a branch for a few minutes until he heard a noise. He crawled towards the noise and saw an owl's nest. The nest had an egg in it. He carefully picked it up and cradled it to his chest. He carefully climbed the tree and walked back to the Burrow.

"Hello dear, what did you find?" Molly asked her second oldest interested.

"An egg, it was in an empty nest."

Molly nodded.

"I'm going to take care of the egg until it hatches."

Molly nodded she knew her son always loved animals. He constructed a makeshift nest and cast a warming charm. He placed the egg in the nest and watched the egg like a hawk ironically.

A while later, Charlie was getting impatient about the egg hatching. He's never been the most patient person. He's a Gryffindor through and through but he could be a Hufflepuff for other reasons.

"Charlie!" Bill yelled shaking his brother awake.

"Go away, Bill," he complained.

The older boy said. "Suit yourself, you're going to miss your egg hatching."

Charlie shot up in bed and rushed downstairs just in time. He saw the egg cracking slowly and he saw a hairy head. There was a soft hoot from the furry ball.

"That was amazing," Charlie said.

"It was." Bill agreed.

Molly smiled. "Now you know how I felt when you were born."

Charlie and Bill were about to express embarrassment but instead they hugged their mum instead.


	16. No Excuses

Title: No Excuses

Summary:

Rating: T+

WC: 102

Notes:

Pairing the Character - Week 15- Remus Lupin

* * *

Charlie stared at Remus. He never realized how attractive the older werewolf was. Despite the personality difference, he couldn't help but be attracted to him. Though, he wasn't the only one.

"Charlie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

The older man led Charlie to a different room.

"I notice you looking at me."

Charlie blushed.

"I'm too old for you."

"You know I'm not twelve years younger than you not thirteen."

Remus continued. "I'm too dangerous."

"I laugh in the face of danger."

The older man sighed.

"Do you have any other excuses?"

"No."

Charlie nodded as he leaned into kiss him.


	17. PTC-Week 17- CharlieLavender

Title: Heart on Fire

Summary: Lavender always had thing for animals and redheads

Rating: T+

WC: 144

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 16- Lavender Brown

* * *

Lavender always had thing for animals. Before she went to Hogwarts she wanted to be a veterinarian. In her third year, she took Care of Magical Creatures and much to everyone's surprise she was good.

After the battle, she decided to go to Romania to work with dragons.

"This is Lavender Brown," the owner of the sanctuary introduced.

Her blue eyes scanned the crowd in front of her and saw a head of red hair. Besides animals she also had a thing for redheads.

"I'm Charlie Weasley," he smiled at her.

"Are you related to Ron?"

He nodded. "He's my brother, you know him?"

"We dated in our sixth year."

Charlie nodded.

As she began working at the sanctuary she also began falling for Charlie.

"Charlie?"

The older redhead turned to her with a smile on his face. She smiled back and kissed him. 


	18. PTC-Week-19- CharlieHermione

Title: Reading Kisses

Summary: Charlie finds Hermione reading

Rating: T+

WC: 126

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 19- Charlie Weasley

* * *

Hermione was sitting outside the Burrow reading a book in the sunshine which was rare, the sunshine not the sight of the bushy haired girl reading.

"Hermione?"

She held back an annoyed groan as she glanced up.

"Am I interrupting something?" Charlie smirked at her.

She couldn't be mad at him. She secretly fancied him since they first met.

"What are you reading?"

She replied. "A book about dragons."

His blue eyes lit up in excitement. "I didn't know you were interested in dragons."

"After that ride on the dragon on our escape from Gringotts. I found them more interesting."

Charlie nodded. He decided to go for what he had come out here to try. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, it's about time," Hermione smiled.


	19. Charlie's Bulgarian Bon Bon

Title: Charlie's Bulgarian Bon Bon

Rating: T  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Charlie/Viktor

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count:482

Summary: Charlie has something to say

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and WIzarding Challenges and Assignments.

Travel and Tourism Task #4 - Write about someone coming out to their parents.

* * *

Charlie walked up to his childhood home with his palms sweating profusely. He quickly knocked on the door. He waited patiently for someone to answer the door. A few minutes later Bill opened the door.

"Hey Bill," he smiled at his older brother.

He smiled back. "Hey Charlie. Come in. You know you don't need to knock it's our childhood home."

"I know," Charlie replied as he walked in.

The minute he walked in he was engulfed in a hug by his mum.

"Hey mum," he smiled taking in the scent of her baking.

Molly let go of her second oldest and he sat down.

"So, what do you need to tell us Charlie?"

Charlie replied. "I'll tell you when everyone is here, mum."

Molly sighed.

A few hours later, 'The Burrow' had descended into almost chaos but that was to be expected with a family as large as the Weasleys. Bill had brought over his wife and nine month old daughter. Percy was fussing over his thirty-two week pregnant fiancée much to her annoyance. George was flirting shamelessly with Angelina Johnson. The quietest ones were Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny.

"Just another night at the Weasleys," Charlie smiled fondly as Bill walked in the kitchen with Victoire who reached out for her godfather.

"But we wouldn't have any other way," Bill smiled.

"We wouldn't."

Molly called the group for dinner and the ten of them were herded to the table.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" Molly asked him impatiently.

Before Charlie could respond there was a sound from the floo. Charlie hopped up and walked to the living room to see his boyfriend Viktor.

"Hey Charlie," he smiled walking over to him and greeting him with a quick kiss.

"Hey Vik, I haven't told my family about us or even the fact that gay."

Viktor said. "Let's hope they take it better than my parents."

Charlie frowned at the memory of telling the Krums about their relationship.

"Viktor?"

The two men turned to see Fleur. Viktor went over to greet his old friend and walked back to Charlie.

"It seems like you and Bill have a thing for foreigners," Fleur laughed.

Charlie rose an eyebrow at his sister-in-law. "How can you tell?"

"It's obvious."

Before Charlie could respond Molly walked in searching for where her second oldest had ran off to.

"Come back to dinner, Charlie."

He nodded as he led Viktor to the kitchen.

"Viktor?" Harry and Hermione chorused as Ron tensed.

"I have something to tell you before we continue dinner," Charlie said nervously sliding his hand into Viktor's.

"You're together?" Molly asked.

Charlie said. "We've been together since 1997 when we met at Bill's wedding."

"So, I lost a bet with most of our friends," Bill laughed getting up and congratulating the couple.

The rest of the Weasley family congratulated Charlie and Viktor.


End file.
